The Blue Veil Dragon
by SpiralFlareDragon15
Summary: Hiccup thinks he has won the battle. but has he? find out. HiccupxAstrid rated M for violence in later chapters
1. Silver Dragons

The Blue Veil Dragon Chapter 1

This is AstridxHiccup. Dont like it, please don't comment! If you would like to give me tips thats great! Rated T for Language.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was a normal boy. He had short brown hair, and an enormous crush on Astrid Hofferson. He had never favored doing anything but his favorite thing, to draw dragons.  
>Now Hiccup was acceptionly good at this. But dragons wasn't enough, he had sketched almost a million of every dragon, including Monstorous Nightmares, Terrible Terrors, Grockles, Nadders, and Hidious Zipplebacks. And His favorite dragon to draw...Toothless, his so willing to be drawn dragon.<p>

Now it was time to draw something else after filling sketchbook after sketchbook of dragons.

Hiccup sat on a rock, and watched what was happening, he saw Astrid talking to Ruffnut. He started to sketch the two of them, it looked like a globbed up mess to Hiccup. It didn't even look like Astrid or Ruffnut. Hiccup put his book away and walked down to the two. "Hey Astrid" he said.  
>"Yeah?" she looked at him and raised a brow.<br>"No...I was uh just saying hi" Hiccup scratched the back of his head.  
>"Oh...Hey then" "Um, I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a ride?" Hiccup asked shifting to his right, Astrid put her hands on her hips. She looked at Ruffnut and Ruffnut shrugged. Then she looked back at Hiccup. "Sure just let me go get Stormfly" Astrid started to walk off when Hiccup reached out and grabbed her arm, scared of her reaction he flinched in the process.<br>"Well I thought we could both ride on Toothless..." "Oh sure" she said with a straight face. Hiccup was sure he never seen Astrid smile, cry, say "ow", laugh, and specialy say "I Love You". EVER.

Astrid turned around. "I'll get back to you later Ruff" she turned back and followed Hiccup to where Toothless layed. Hiccup tapped Toothless' snout, in order to wake up the sleeping dragon.  
>He started pretend snoring. "You know haha sometimes dragons can be heavy sleepers ha..." he turned to Astrid, who did not look impressed. Then Toothless swung his tail and tripped Astrid, making her fall. "Stop Toothless! Your embarrasing me!" Hiccup growled. "What the hell is wrong with your dragon Hiccup?" Astrid said getting up and dusting herself off. At times Toothless hated Astrid, because almost everytime Hiccup would ride Toothless he would bring Astrid with him. "Nothing, he's just being weird..." Hiccup said.<p>

It took a moment until Toothless finally raised his head and stretched he looked up at Astrid and grunted. He was standing up fully now, his eyes looking warily at Hiccup. The boy started climbing on him, when Toothless began bucking wildly, throwing Hiccup off. Astrid put her hands on her hips. "Your dragon's gone mad Hiccup"  
>"I'm sure he's fine" Hiccup said getting up, alsmost falling again. Astrid shook her head. Toothless growled, his eyes turned towards Hiccup. "What? Why you looking at me for?"<p>

Toothless shook his head, and walked over to Hiccup. "Promise your not gonna throw me off?" Hiccup asked. Toothless nodded, and Hiccup climbed on his back. Astrid came over and the dragon growled. "Easy Toothless" Hiccup patted the dragon's head.

Toothless walked and spread out his long wings after Astrid got on. After a moment Toothless took off.

He flew high up in the clouds. He flew smooth until...His eyes went frantic, he started flying out of control.

"What's happening?" Astrid yelled, Hiccup hardly being able to hear her because of the wind blowing in his ears. Toothless flew very fast, and a shadow appeared over them. A long neck shadow with a roundish head like Toothless. It roared and came behind him, Toothless flew faster. "Something's chasing us" Hiccup said.  
>"Holy Hell, whatever it is its huge" Astrid looked back, tightening her grip around Hiccup's stomach.<br>"Is Astrid Hofferson scared?" Hiccup laughed. Astrid growled and pulled on Hiccup's stomach making him choke a little. Hiccup looked back at her angered face.  
>"This is no time for jokes Hiccup! We might be attacked!" Astrid shot an evil look at Hiccup. Hiccup nodded, he payed more attention to steering, noticing that the thing was a dragon and it was dropping down in front of them. Hiccup made a swift turn, just getting out of the dragon's grasp.<p>

The dragon began following them again, roaring, and hissing. Toothless was getting tired, he started flying slower, and going farther down. It didn't seem he was going to make it through. It looked as though they we're going to crash into the ocean. Finally the large dragon came into clear veiw, It was silver with feathers, scales, and fins. It looked horrifying, as it swooped down.  
>But before it slammed down on Toothless, It held back. And flew away. Toothless landed in the village almost crashing.<p>

Hiccup got off Toothless, and Astrid came over and punched Hiccup in the arm. He groaned and held his arm in a hurt motion. "That's for scaring me" she pulled on his arm and kissed his cheek.  
>"Thats for everything else" she smiled, and without another word walked away. Hiccup swore, that's the first time he ever saw Astrid smile.<br> 


	2. Love n Darkness

The Blue Veil Dragon Chapter 2

AstridxHiccup, if your not interested dont comment. okay? cant wait for reveiws! rated T for language

Later that night, Hiccup sat in the hall alone with a candle. Not believing Astrid actually kissed him, he shifted his legs, stared up at the ceiling, and sighed. He heard a creaking, and saw a figure faintly coming through the doorway, it was raining outside so the thunder drowned out Hiccup's thoughts. "Hiccup? are you okay?" a voice said faintly, it was Astrid. She came closer and sat beside him.

Hiccup shrugged, Astrid had her hair down, the first time he had ever seen her with it down. Besides that time when they were about six or seven, when Hiccup teased her and pulled her hair braid out, and Astrid punched him in the stomach. That was a painfull memory he couldn't and wouldn't forget. Hiccup looked at Astrid and raised the candle a little towards her. She was wearing a Tunic, just a tunic. It was long, she was bare-foot, but of course he didn't know if she took her shoes off at the door or if she took them off outside or if she really was bare-foot.

"I'm fine, just I-I couldn't sleep, but I seem so tired...It's just impossible to sleep" Hiccup remarked setting the candle on the plate down on the table. He looked at Astrid swallowing hard. Astrid looked away, hiding her flushed expression. "You don't seem okay...and I saw you sneak out here I got worried" she breathed out the words slowly and scared of what he think of her showing her weaker side.  
>"No...Need to be uh...Worried, about me, Astrid. I'm fine"<p>

"Well i'm just making sure...But if you say your fine...I guess i'll believe you" Astrid got up and walked towards the door. She waved and let out a glint of a smile, and she walked out of the hall, closing the door slowly. Thunder rumbled, Lightning struck, nowhere near Berk Hiccup hoped.

In the morning Hiccup walked down to the docks, with Toothless. Hiccup looked at Toothless. "What do I do Toothless? I'm in love..." he sighed, Toothless growled watching the water. He flicked his tail shoving Hiccup into the water. With his metal leg he couldn't swim, He started to sink and he grabbed on to the pole that held the dock up. keeping himself bobbing in the water. He coughed swallowing water. "Tooth-less...*cough*...Help me" he said.

"Hold on Haddock..." Astrid grabbed Hiccup's arm and pulled him up, back onto the dock.

"Thanks" Hiccup coughed and weazed a little. Astrid punched him in the arm and laughed. "Stop the act Hiccup" she said. She had her hair up in a braid again, down her back, like always. Hiccup gasped for breath. "Thanks so much Astrid" he smiled.

"No problem" Astrid's tone, a kind that was sweet but had attitude, the kind that said "I'm nice, but don't mess with me". The kind that Hiccup adored, along with her style. She never shone her weakness, only to Hiccup. Only when they were alone, Hiccup wondered why for that reason. Being alone with him. He wondered why she had braided her hair down the back. He guesed it was sexier than down the sides. Hiccup smiled at Astrid, Astrid smiled back. She relized that she was smiling, and quickly turned away her face red with embarrasment. Toothless turned around and walked down the dock, and left the two kids. Hiccup laughed. "Is Astrid blushing?" he asked in a sarcastic playfull and teasing tone. Astrid turned her whole body around, so he couldn't see her. Astrid finally turned around. And she smirked punching Hiccup's lower chest area, in his ribs. She punched lightly, knowing it wouldn't hurt. But he faked an "Owwwwwww" anyway, so she punched his shoulder really hard. This time he hissed and moaned, holding his shoulder in agony. She laughed. "I'm not blushing Hiccup" "Yeah I got that already, since you punched me. Why do you do that all the time?" Hiccup's question was one thing Astrid did NOT want to hear, she frowned and turned her head. Not knowing what to say she panicked. "Um well...I don't know exactly...Damn" She balled her fist ready to punch Hiccup again, but instead she showed another side of her, the sweet side. She put her hand down. And then rested both her palms on her hips, she chuckled, and leaned to one side. "I guess it's just because I like you. Your a great friend, and as you noticed I punch all the guys in the shoulder, because they're my friends" she pursed her lips together.

"Oh, I'm that great of a friend huh?" Hiccup smirked. "Is that why you kissed me the other day?" he nudged Astrid lightly with his knuckles. Astrid swung around and pushed him lightly. She rolled her eyes. "No, you idiot" she laughed. Hiccup staggered back.

"Oh whatever...You know Astrid, i'm not getting any younger...So if your going to do it, you better do it soon" Hiccup crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. Astrid gave him a discarded look.  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" Astrid growled.<p>

"It means if you have something to tell me better to tell me now..." he said. Astrid, shook her head.

"Meet me at the pond, tonight. I'll tell you there, and please, don't bring Toothless. He hates me" she said. She turned around. "But for right now I gotta go, I'll see you later Hiccup okay?" "Okay" Hiccup said, as he watched Astrid run down the dock her braid bouncing along her backside, Hiccup had to admit that "down the back" braid, did make Astrid look sexy. She looked sexy already though with her headband, and her boots. Hiccup thought everything about her was just...sexy...

At seven O'Clock Hiccup was running down to the pond. He tripped, but caught himself to see Astrid sitting on a rock, seven feet above the water, more like a cliff. It was mossy and wet, and the air was damp. He walked slowly trying to sneak up on her, not to scare her but just to surprise her so he could see her chuckle or laugh or even surpress a smile. But he stepped on a twig, it snapped in half with the defeat of his foot stepping on it. She turned around. "I thought you'd never come Haddock, I was starting to get a little bored. I didn't think you were one to keep a girl waiting, but I guess I was wrong" Astrid leaped off the rock and walked up to Hiccup. "Oooooh, Is Hiccup Haddock Blushing?" she asked, noticing his now red face. He laughed nervously as his face became even more red. "N-No" he stammered. She brushed Hiccup's cheek with the back of her hand. Her warm skin, made Hiccup shiver with delight.

'Its good to not have Toothless here' Hiccup thought, as his mind raced with questions he wanted to ask, the questions he wanted to ask like, what was she doing? Did she like him? More than friends? why was she doing this? Meanwhile all Astrid was doing was touching his face lightly. Twirling his hair, entwining her fingers in his. Paradise, for him and he didn't want it to stop. He was getting very embarrased and his face turned bright red.

"You like this Hiccup?" she asked putting her soft lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. He looked past her shoulder slightly to the right and saw a pair of golden-orange eyes staring up at him from the water. He reacted out of alarm and pulled back, pushing Astrid away. She got defensive. "Why'd you push me away you ass" she growled. He shivered and looked past her again, but saw nothing in the water. "Huh? I didn't mean too...I saw something...An-" Hiccup said.

"No "Ands" about it Hiccup, I was Kissing you" she grunted. "Ugh I should just slap you!" Astrid hissed crossing her arms and shook her head. Hiccup frowned.

"I was just frightend" Hiccup said. "Because I saw something".

This story has turned to be great. I'm hoping for some reveiws.


	3. I Love You

The Blue Veil Dragon chapter 3

Astrid still had her arms crossed. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck nervously not sure what to say, one thing and he could screw this whole thing over with Astrid. He Thought about the other day when Toothless was acting weird, and then that huge dragon they seen in the sky. It was odd how it chased them then at Toothless weakest moment, it held back instead of using full force. it was weird. Hiccup didn't like it, and He didn't like the fact that he just saw two set of gleaming eyes staring up at him. It was scary, and he felt weak. It was weird how Toothless felt powerless and scared, and frantic. Hiccup looked at Astrid with a scared expression, she tapped her foot impatiently. "Well? I'm waiting for an apoligy" Astrid growled.

"I'm sorry, really I am" Hiccup apoligized.

Astrid layed down on the grass, she had nothing but a nightgown on, but she had underwear. Hiccup blushed when he noticed that, he layed down next to her. She smiled and peered over at him shaking some loose strands of hair out of her face. "Aren't the stars nice?" she said.

"Yeah they...are beautifull tonight" he breathed, yet he also wanted to say "not as beautiful as you Astrid" but sadly, he feared too much of a reaction out of her so he shut his mouth before saying those words. There was a rumble and as the ground shook Astrid and Hiccup sat up. "What the hell?" she said, looking up to the sky to see millions of dragons passing over. "Nightfurys. Those are Nightfurys, they're running from something" Astrid pointed, then remembered Toothless was a Nightfury. She looked at Hiccup, and Apparently they both shared the same thought. Astrid looked back up. A loud roaring was heard, and out of the clouds came the silver feathery, scaly, finned dragon chasing the others. "That's the thing I saw chasing us" Astrid gasped, she looked back at Hiccup.  
>"We gotta get to Toothless" Astrid yelled over the roaring. Hiccup, nodded and him and Astrid ran through the forest, to where Toothless laid in the village in his little barn that Hiccup built him. When they got there Toothless was bucking wildly, throwing his head about, and roaring in a high tone. His pupils were very big, and he seemed frantic again. Astrid looked at Hiccup who looked unsure and he had a panicked expression. "What's wrong with him?" Astrid asked. Toothless continued bucking, he smacked his tail against the wall, Hiccup tried to calm him down but it was no use. "I dont know" Hiccup said, the ground shook again. The roaring of the unknown dragon got louder, and a Thump was heard outside. Toothless bolted breaking the door, and Astrid and Hiccup ran outside. A large dragon three times the size of Toothless, roared. Toothless growled at it. "I'll be right back" Astrid said and left to get changed.<p>

Next thing you know Snotlout was outside. "What the hell is that?" he yelled. Hiccup yelled "I dont Know", but Snotlout couldn't hear him. Astrid came back.  
>The large dragon hissed and blew fire on the ground near Hiccup. It looked upon Toothless who began trying to fly away. "Come on guys we gotta stop this thing" Astrid said.<p>

Hiccup untied Toothless from his post, and He got on. Astrid, got Stormfly. They took off. "Fly faster Toothless, come on" Hiccup said. Everyone else got on thier dragons. And took off. The silver dragon flew up and shot blue fire at Toothless. Luckily, he dodged it. And Toothless still frantic shot fire randomly none hitting the dragon. The silver dragon took in a breath of air and shot a large on-fire rock at Toothless. It hit him and he went down, in the forest, not to far from the village. "HICCUP" Astrid yelled and Stormfly flew over in the feild. Toothless was all bloody, and Hiccup was nowhere to be found. "Ohhhhh" Hiccup groaned a few feet away. He had a shard in his ribs. "Oh Odin this hurts" he said. "Hiccup" Astrid cried running over to him. "Dont die please" she said. "I love you"

And that was the first time Hiccup ever heard Astrid say "I love you"


End file.
